Untitled
by Oh Dark Sheep of Doom
Summary: I've left this ficcy untitled. The last entitlement was disasterous. It is how life went after the only two survivors start a new life...


Fantasy Alive  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Black (DUH). If I did, I'd be rich, and I'd have better things to do with my time, like getting one of my many stories published.  
  
Author's note: All right, you may as well know before you even start reading this. This is a J/R fic. You are very welcome people who can't stand J/R fics, you didn't even have to waste you time. I love F/R fics, but I have grown fond of J/R fics as of late. So here's one I whipped up for fun (HA! That rymes) that has turned into a major project of sorts. It is if the only survivors were Jack and Riddic  
  
Riddic leaned back in his 'command chair', which it wasn't, but calling it that, if only in his head, made him rather.content. He looked over at Jack, asleep on the bunk (if you could call it such) in the corner of the room. She had dosed off, it seemed, while reading a book. Standing up, he walked over to where she slept, curious as to what it was that was clutched in her hands. As he arrived bedside, he realized that she had been writing in her diary. Before he could slide it gently from her grasp (to read it, no doubt), he was distracted by slight movement on Jack's part. She had repositioned herself a tad, obviously unaware of Riddic's looming presence. In doing so, she had emitted a small noise (much like a kitten in its nature), stirring buried desires Riddic had all but forgotten. He had hidden them for this long, kept them from her knowledge, kept himself from acting upon them. There was no way he would let all that to go to waste. He pushed the feelings down, subdued them.  
  
'That's enough a that, no more.'  
  
"Yea, that's what you think." He talked to himself often, answering out loud to comments that were made in his head. A bad habit that came from being alone for the majority of the time. He'd needed someone to play devil's advocate, just to see if there was any sort flaw in anything he did. It was a habit he had given up on breaking long ago. He had managed to control it, however, and only acted scitso when Jack was asleep, or when he was by himself. Actually, those were the only times during which he needed to, Jack had turned out to be quite a conversationalist.  
Almost having forgotten about the diary, he reached over and ran his fingers through her soft, blonde hair which had grown out to about an inch and a half since their escape. Her hair grew fast.Next thing he knew he was touching her face, her cheek, lips.her button nose. Like lightning he drew himself from the trance, snapped out from under her spell.  
'See?.' Lightly, he removed the 'little book of deep dark secrets' from her sleep loosened grasp. Turning to a random page somewhere in the middle, he began to read.  
  
Thirteen Months Later  
  
(Jack and Riddic found a nice sort of planet to settle on. They sold the skiff and bought a cute little house right on the water. I will imply that  
Riddic found a way to 'stumble upon' the credits which the sale of the skiff didn't supply. I'll just say that no one was hurt in the process of attaining the credits. ^ ^ Jack has decided to go by the name of Kaza, and Riddic, Nicolae. For convenience, Riddic gave Jack the extra credits [left over from his 'methods'] and had her eyes shined. Riddic had a day job as a mechanic, and Jack worked as a dancer for the various clubs that dotted the little town. She was the homemaker, considering that she only had to work nights on Friday, Saturday, and Monday. Riddic couldn't cook, never  
has, never will. Jack, on the other hand, was something of a culinary master. She greatly enjoyed cooking for him, so I suppose that it did all  
work itself out nicely in the end.^ ^ They are friends, nothing more,  
although I can't guarantee that it will stay that way much longer. ^.~)  
  
Clangorous techno pulsed through the dark, strobe infested building. Nicolae Sanzabe, slinking through the shadows, eyed the young pole girl farthest to the right. The plaque below her platform read: Kaza. Her protective goggles went well with her cropped blonde hair; almost like a fashion statement, which he was sure everyone thought. It was spiked in a most trendy fashion, and he recognized it as the style of the 2000's (2000- 2010). Her outfit appealed to him also, lots of leather. Leather and chains. He caught himself just as he was getting too happy, and his gaze averted itself to the crowd. His stomach knotted at what he saw, how she was being treated.like an animal on display. He had to really struggle to keep himself from storming the front row and kicking some major tail. After all, they couldn't look at her like that, she was his.  
'Oh my god, do you know what you're saying!?' He hit himself inwardly. He felt as if his property was being violated, almost like he was protective of her.heck, he was protective of her, maybe a little over protective. He hated the idea, and yet, at the same time, didn't mind it so much.  
Having seen what he had come for (and maybe a little extra), he left for home, a short walk from The Ambient. As he waited for Jack to return, he let his imagination brew as to how he would lay into Jack for turning herself into.whatever it was he saw tonight.a toy? Interestingly enough, all of his thought on the matter went to waste, because as soon as he saw her face, memories of earlier that night returned, stabbing him in the gut with a gnarled, rusty shiv. Not a good feeling. He was waiting on the couch in the front room, cloaked in darkness, still wearing his goggles.he knew that when Jack came in, she would have donned hers in the hallway, and that when she entered, she would turn on the lights. He preferred not to be blind when he confronted her. She walked in and did exactly what he'd expected her to do, after all, she did it every time. She jumped a little when she saw Riddic, then smiled, and said,  
"Well, you're up late."  
"You're out late."  
"Um, I always come home at this time, it's just that you're usually in bed already, seeing as how you work hard."  
"I don't want you to dance anymore." Shocked, she didn't reply at first, but when she did, her answer was angry and confused.  
"What?!" Her voice almost came out as a squeak.  
"You heard me. It won't be a big deal, it's not like we get much money out of it anyway."  
"What, are you, smoking?! We get a crap load of money from it! Heck, I make more than-," she paused, looking him hard in the eye, "Oh, I get it," her voice steadily rose, "It's because I make more money than you!" Riddic flinched as if he was just socked in the stomach, at least it felt like it. He rose from the couch, brushing past her to his room.  
"Yea, that's it." His voice sounded so pained, it nearly killed Jack to listen.  
'Nice Jack, real nice.'She had hurt the only person who had really been there for her, and he wasn't easily hurt. She held back tears, but despite her efforts, a deep, hiccupy sob escaped from her as she fell to the floor hugging herself, shaking violently. Riddic heard it. He turned, suddenly eager to comfort her. But he stopped himself,  
'Gotta do this with style.'  
He sighed quietly and retreated to the computer in his room. Hacking into the house's computer system, he disabled the power flow to the front room, the only room in which the lights were on.  
(Meanwhile) Jack quit sobbing, and, slowly lifting her head, looked around. She had gone blind. At least that is the effect the goggles give when worn in a dark room.  
'Riddic must've turned the lights out, figures.' She decided to leave her goggles on, she found the dark to be comforting. Suddenly, she was not alone. But before she could rip off her protective eye wear, she found herself enveloped in Riddic's sent, his arms wrapped around her, soothing her. His face was buried in her hair and he inhaled deeply, drinking in her pleasant aroma. Jack leaned back into him and he removed her goggles, turning her to face him. Their lips brushed, Jack's eyes were wide and moistened with tears. Riddic drew her into him, kissing her softly, yet, with a certain intensity. He lowered her to the ground, now kissing her neck, chest, shoulders. The situation had suddenly become more heated as the kisses be came hungrier. An alarm immediately went off in Jack's head, some thing was wrong here.  
'Riddic doesn't have feelings for me, he never has, or I'd have known already...'  
She pulled away,  
"I'm sorry, I can't-" Her voice cracked, and she stood, swiftly retreating to her room, eyes welling up. 


End file.
